Astrid Mayuzumi
Princess Astrid Icelandia Ayami Mayuzumi is the skull fairy princess of the Shi Kingdom in the Shi Universe and is the main protagonist in the series. Her special powers are based on death and magic. She is the daughter of King Raiden Mayuzumi and Queen Michiko Mayuzumi, younger sister of Zane Mayuzumi, and older sister of Yumi and Dachi Mayuzumi. Appearance As a Shi skull fairy, she's describe to be really beautiful, with her long jet black hair that reaches to the middle of her back with two semi-puffy ponytails on the sides of her head. Her bangs also hang above her face covering her left eye. She's a slender-built skull fairy with pale white skin, black eyes and wears a silver tiara on her head. Astrid's attire is mostly Victorian Goth and her outfits are mostly black. Her outfit she would mostly be seen in is her short black lolita dress and her black arm length gloves. When she sprouts wings, her wings are a majestic purple color that glistens whenever they flap. When Astrid becomes a human, she's a slender 12 year old preteen with the same hairstyle she had as a skull fairy, her skin is a flawless caramel color and her eyes are purple. Personality As a princess Astrid is very self-indulgent in herself and can be very cynical. Although like many princesses she's benevolent, calm and confident in her duties, but can be extremely adventurous and short-tempered. Unlike her sibilings she is always known to disappear a lot mostly to venture outside of the castle and see the other worlds around her causing her parents to worry contsantly over her. She is shown to be very short-tempered when anyone crosses her and is very quick to temper, as seen when she was agrueing with Fiji Shiga. History Astrid was born on October 31st, as the daughter of Michiko and Raiden Mayuzumi and is the second of four children. Her older brother Zane Mayuzumi was born four years earlier, while her younger sister Yumi Mayuzumi was born five years later and her little brother Dachi Mayuzumi was born four years after Yumi. When she was three years old she was crowned princess of the Shi kingdom and soon after that she began to take on learning magic and open her powers a year later. Of all of her sibilings, she is the most gifted and the most intelligent alongside with her little sister Yumi. Plot The series begins with Astrid being assigned with a mission alongside with her brother Zane. Their mission was to go after a reincarnated spirit of Shin Tanaka; a notorious serial killer in Osaka, Japan. She relucantly accepts the mission and her and Zane go off Osaka, Japan where they find Shin Tanaka reincarnated as a lawyer. As soon as Astrid finds Shin she use her Shi powers to separate his soul from the body and captures his soul in an orb. Once they finished their mission, a heavy thunderstrom carries Astrid away leaving her weak and injuries on the window pane of someone's house. After Astrid calls for help a young fourteen year old teenager named Draven Seishin finds her and aids her back to health. She wakes up to see herself in someone's bedroom when she first meets Draven and owes him her life. Astrid and Draven become quick friends and one night while Draven was alseep she uses a spell from a book called Skull Spells and transforms into a human and her tiara changes to a skull choker that she wears around her neck. Powers and Abilities Shi Ōbu: '''Astrid releases a black orb that she is able to summon using one hand or both. When summoned she throws it onto her opponents causing minimal damage depending on how big her opponents are. '''Shi Kōsen: '''Astrid unleashes a black ray towards her enemy that can cause serious damage on them and could sometimes kill them instantly. '''Spinning Shi '''Kōsen: '''Astrid releases black rays from both her hands while spinning towards her opponent or when floating in the sky spinning shooting rays towards the opponent causing great damage or even death.